marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Peter Parker (Tierra-30847)
Historia Marvel Super Heroes Spider-Man participó en la batalla contra Thanos, donde los héroes finalmente salieron victoriosos. Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes En algún momento después de que Thanos fuera derrotado, su universo se fusionó con el universo de los guerreros de Capcom. Él luchó contra y junto a los guerreros por un tiempo, antes de que la verdadera amenaza fue revelada: Onslaught. Con la asistencia de otros héroes de Marvel y los guerreros de Capcom, Onslaught fue derrotado y los dos universos fueron separados una vez más a su estado original. Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Cuando los universos fueron fusionados otra vez, Spidey nuevamente comenzó a luchar junto y contra los guerreros. Al igual que antes, el verdadero atacante se reveló más tarde como una entidad de otro universo, conocido como Abyss. Después de una larga y prolongada batalla, Abyss fue derrotado. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/UMvC3 Después de una década más tarde, el Doctor Doom y un grupo de otros supervillanos unieron fuerzas con Albert Wesker, un villano del universo Capcom, en un intento por obtener el poder de Galactus. Ellos fusionaron los dos universos juntos, y sin atacante claro, ambos universos asumieron que el otro estaba invadiendo. Sin embargo, los villanos no lograron obtener el poder, y Galactus selecciono a Dr. Doom, Wesker y Dormammu como sus heraldos y atacaron a los universos fusionados. Galactus intentó devorar a los dos planetas, pero fue detenido finalmente por el poder combinado de los universos crecientes. Más tarde, Peter trató de vender a J. Jonah Jameson las fotos de Spidey derrotando a Galactus, pero fueron rechazadas por éste porque hacían parecer a Spider-Man como un héroe. Poderes y habilidades Poderes Al parecer también cuenta con todos los mismos poderes del Peter Parker original del universo principal de Marvel Cómics (ver la sección en la página Peter Parker (Tierra-616)#Poderes). Curiosidades * Spider-Man tiene un disfraz secreto en el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, basado en el traje Spider Armor que apareció en el cómic Web of Spider-Man Nº 100, que curiosamente, resulto destruido hacia el final de ese mismo número. * Su secuencia final en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes es similar al final del videojuego Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage, en el que Venom se convierte en un héroe y Spider-Man fotografía a los dos juntos para el Daily Bugle. * En las secuencias finales de Spider-Man, únicamente los héroes de Marvel salvan el día. El universo de Capcom no aparece involucrado. ** El único final donde aparece junto con un personaje de Capcom fue en el del vidoejuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. En este videojuego, se fotografía a sí mismo junto con, o bien Morrigan Aensland (en la versión arcade) o Sakura Kasugano (en las versiones para plataformas) para vender al Daily Bugle. * Aunque Deadpool y Dante son personajes ocurrentes, arrogantes y ágiles, Spider-Man fue el primer superhéroe notable que tuvo esas características como su "marca registrada". Spider-Man es el "superhéroe hablador" original por excelencia de los cómics. Deadpool incluso admite ser casi un plagio de Spider-Man. Esta tendencia es especialmente evidente cuando en el videojuego se llama a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. * En ingles la voz de Spider-Man es ahora interpretada por Josh Keaton, quien también fue su actor de voz para la serie animada El Espectacular Hombre Araña, Marvel Super Hero Squad, la versión Ultimate de Spider-Man (con el traje simbionte negro) en el videojuego Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet y el videojuego Spider-Man: Edge of Time. Keaton también ha participado con Capcom antes, como la voz de Wayne Holden en el videojuego Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. * Uno de los clones de Spider-Man, Ben Reilly, aparece como disfraz alternativo DLC para el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * Spider-Man fue confirmado para el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds durante el evento Tokyo Game Show 2010, junto con los personajes Albert Wesker, Tron Bonne y X-23. * Spider-Man recibió cierta controversia por parte de los aficionados debido a su confirmación tardía para el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, ya que no estaba en la alineación inicial de los personajes de Marvel anunciados. De acuerdo con una sesión de "Preguntas y Respuestas" con los desarrolladores japoneses, Spider-Man fue intencionalmente postergado por Niitsuma hasta el Tokyo Game Show 2010, debido a la popularidad de Spider-Man en Japón (Toei produjo una vez una versión tokusatsu del personaje). * Mucha gente esperaba que Spider-Man fuera emparejado con Frank West, el protagonista del videojuego Dead Rising de Capcom, ya que ambos son fotógrafos que mantienen un sentido del humor en las situaciones graves y ambos combaten contra enemigos caníbales (Spider-Man contra Venom y Frank contra los no-muertos). Frank West tuvo que ser retirado del videojuego al final del proceso de desarrollo, pero aparece disponible en el siguiente videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Los tres trajes alternos de Spidey fueron revelados como su traje simbionte que llevaba en la década de 1980 en la historia de crossover argumental "Secret Wars", que más tarde se convertiría en Venom (una gran amenaza y a veces, un aliado), la armadura Iron Spider que le dio Iron Man durante el evento Guerra Civil de Marvel (que más tarde fue usado contra él cuando se cambió de bando), y el traje de sigilo presentado en el evento Big Time (hecho para contrarrestar la habilidad del último Hobgoblin). * Las frases de apertura de Spider-Man antes de la batalla hacen referencia al tema principal de la serie animada clásica de Spider-Man ("Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man", "¡Cuidado! Aquí viene el Spider-Man") y otra a la palabras influyentes de su Tío Ben antes de que fuera asesinado por un ladrón (que causan que Spider-Man inicie su lucha contra el crimen), "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". El tema musical de la serie animada clásica de Spider-Man también es referida a una de sus burlas: "Does what a spider can!" ("¡Hace lo una araña puede!"). * Por otra parte, cuando derrota a Felicia en un enfrentamiento donde ella es el ultimo miembro del equipo contrario en ser derrotado, cuestiona la coincidencia de tratar con las mujeres "gato" con el nombre "Felicia". En la serie de comics regular, alguna vez tuvo un noviazgo con una mujer llamada Felicia Hardy, quien también es conocida con el alias de Black Cat (Gata Negra). * Hay indicios contradictorios acerca de si, en este universo, el evento One More Day ocurrió o no. Uno de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego MvC3 original es "Ugh. Tarde otra vez... MJ me va a matar.", que implicaría que Peter y Mary Jane siguen casados en esta realidad; sin embargo, en el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, después de derrotar a Firebrand, Spider-Man dice: "Sabes, te pareces un poco al tipo que arruinó mi matrimonio", una clara referencia a Mephisto y sus alteraciones del pasado que causaron que el matrimonio de Peter y MJ fuera retirado de la continuidad oficial de los cómics. * Spider-Man, junto con el Capitán América, Shuma-Gorath, Sentinel y Dr. Doom, son los únicos personajes de Marvel en Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds que retienen sus respectivos temas musicales de escenario en todos los videojuegos donde han aparecido disponibles. * Es uno de los últimos siete luchadores que ha hecho su aparición como personaje disponible en todos y cada uno de los videojuegos de Marvel vs. Capcom desde el primero. * La secuencia final de Spider-Man en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds lo involucra a él, como Peter Parker, mostrando a J. Jonah Jameson una foto de Spider-Man derrotando a Galactus. Jonah arroja la foto y le indica a Peter que en lugar de eso consiga fotos de Spider-Man trabajando para Galactus, porque las fotos tomadas representan a Spider-Man como un héroe en lugar de como Jonah lo ve. * Parece haber un error en el perfil de su Power Grid para el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds: su factor de inteligencia aparece simplemente como superior a la media (**** ---). Es un error común por parte de algunos escritores y creadores que parecen olvidar o no saber que Spider-Man es intelectualmente dotado, dado que tiende a usar la inteligencia para derrotar a sus enemigos más fuertes, destacando en las ciencias, sobretodo física y química. * Spider-Man parece actuar adicionalmente arrogante y más insultante hacia otros personajes que también están enmascarados, que tienen buen humor y sin preocupaciones, en concreto; Deadpool y Viewtiful Joe. Su frase de victoria para Deadpool es un insulto explícito: "¡¡Hey, Mister WIIIIII-LLLSSSOOONNN!!... apestas". En tono de broma descuenta a Viewtiful Joe como un héroe verdadero; "Ser un despreocupado héroe amante de la diversión esta bien, pero que ni siquiera calificarías para mascota de los Vengadores." * La inclusión de Spider-Man en el ultimo videojuego (Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) fue revelada para el público junto al personaje Albert Wesker, con quien comparte algunas similitudes: ambos son muy inteligentes, y tienen superpoderes algo similares obtenidos a través de una infección. * Spider-Man menciona a The Spectacular Spider-Ham en una de sus frases de victoria. * Es posible que Spider-Man pueda convertirse en uno de los heraldos de Galactus a través del modo "Heroes and Heralds". Galería de imágenes Spider-Man_Peter_Parker_(Tierra-TRN177)_MSH-winpose.jpg|Pose de victoria en Marvel Super Heroes Spider-Man_Peter_Parker_(Tierra-TRN177)_MSHvSF-artwork.gif|Ilustración para Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Spider-Man_Peter_Parker_(Tierra-TRN177)_MvC-artwork.png|Ilustración para Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Spider-Man_Peter_Parker_(Tierra-TRN177)_MvC2-artwork.jpg|Ilustración para Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Marvel-vs.-Capcom-3-Spider-Man-Artwork-01.jpg|Ilustración para Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN177)_0004.jpg|Ilustración para Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 en:Peter Parker (Earth-TRN177)